A Perfect Fit
by inconsequentialassumptions
Summary: Double-D gets completely thrown off course when he gets his first girlfriend, and then find his answers in an old enemy. A jock name Kevin. Can Kevin help Eddward find himself? And true love?
1. peer pressure

Chapter 1:

"Double-D, just take a drink! It's not going to kill you!" Eddy had been trying to get Edd to drink alcohol with him for months now. Eddy would have his 'parties' (maybe 10 people), and would invite Edd hoping to get him to go off track for once, and do something that he would normally never do.

"Come on Double-D, you won't smoke cigarettes, do any drugs, or drink alcohol?" Eddy pried at the already uncomfortable Edd. "No, I will not. Eddy, Cigarettes can cause cancer, alcohol can cause liver failure, and marijuana puts a person under the influence causing them to not think. All three of those can lead to death, and frankly Eddy, I do not want to ruin, nor do I want to kill my body, and neither should you."

"You know something, you've been a real pain in the ass ever since you got a girlfriend Double-D. You don't spend time with me and Ed, you don't even text us back, and you refuse to grow out of your elementary status, and do something fun. Like partying, partying is fun."

* * *

Edd had recently developed a relationship with a girl name Scarlette. She was new to Peach Creek, and brought along an interesting and different aura than everyone else. She wasn't very tall, about 5'6. Hair dyed an aquamarine blue, which accented her azure eyes. Her hair met her bellybutton, and was always straight and teased to look big on top. She was slender, weighing about 115 lbs. (far more petite than many girls Edd normally in peach creek). She was defiantly beautiful.

She first caught Edd's eye the first day of their junior year, about 1 month ago. She was in Edd's AP English class, and to him, happened to be the only girl that really looked unique. Maybe it was her blue hair and eyes, maybe it was the tight jeans, and band t-shirts that she wore daily. He wasn't sure, all he knew, was that he admired her grace, her intelligence, and her charisma that she brought to the classroom.

Scarlette had asked Edd out, assuming that even if he did like her, he wouldn't make a move. During class, Scarlette had passed Edd a note. At first he was appalled that she wasn't paying attention to Mr. Roye, their English teacher, but she urged him to read it with a slight glance.

Edd opened the note that was geometrically perfectly folded into fourths. The note read…

_'Edd, I think you're absolutely adorable, and very cool! Please go out with me this Friday night. I promise you won't regret it.'_

At first Edd was confused. What about him was 'adorable' or 'cool'? He had long black hair that went down to about his top lip when not in his black beanie, that he always wore. He wore mostly plaid shirts, and black jeans, too afraid to stray from the style he had adopted way back in elementary school. He had soft green eyes, but nothing dramatic. He was tall, 6'2 to be exact, and a bit lanky. He had put on a little muscle over the years, trying to not seem so vulnerable anymore. He was still bullied, but not as occasionally. He was a dork. Nothing more, nothing less.

Of course he had thought about changing his style and personality, but he was far too afraid. He was afraid that he would get picked on more.

Edd wanted to know what he would look like in skinny jeans, and wanted to express his love of rock music with t-shirts. Maybe wear a studded belt and trade his nerd status in for something more extravagant. He wanted to be liked, but there seemed to be no possible way that would happen, until he got that note.

The date did occur, and Edd decided to pursue a relationship with Scarlette. They had now been dating for about 3 weeks, and having a girlfriend was a completely new experience to him, and maybe just what he needed to find himself.

* * *

Edd picked up his cellphone and hit the power button revealing his wallpaper, a stunning photo of Scarlette. He didn't think that he had changed much. He did adopt a pair of black skinny jeans and a pair of black converse, but that was the only thing that had changed. So how was he an ass? Because he was finding himself, and was spending time with the girl who made it all happen? He still studied, keeping up straight A's at all times. He was still a nerd.

"Eddy, I have not derived from my previous self as much as you proclaim. I am still me, the same me I have always been. I just look a little different, and have a girlfriend. I do not see what the big fuss is about."

"I don't care how you look, it's the way you act. You act like you're too cool to be with us now, because Scarlette doesn't like us."

"That is not true Eddy! She just doesn't like your immaturity."

Eddy was getting mad. He walked up to Ed, his head reaching his chin, and snarled. "Double-D, she does the same 'immature' things that we do. She drinks alcohol, she smokes. So what's the big difference?"

"The difference is Eddy, that she doesn't push it on me. She understands that I don't believe in doing such things as a social act."

"Whatever sock-head. Maybe you should head home. It's past your curfew isn't it?"

The sarcasm in Eddy's tone stung Edd. "Fine. I will take my leave then. Have a good night Eddy. I'll see you tomorrow."


	2. Vulgare Edd

Edd was extremely mad at Eddy. There was nothing wrong with Scarlette. She was sweet, and beautiful. So, she had some bad habits. Edd could work with that. He really liked her. With that thought, Edd decided to take a trip to Scarlette's house. It was defiantly out of the way, but he needed to see her.

She lived about a mile from the cul-de-sac, but he was sure he could make it there in about 10-15 minutes, and he did. He knew her parents would be asleep, heck, it was 11 o'clock! He decided to go around back and go to her window. Her bedroom was in the basement, and she had a giant e-grass window that was always unlocked. Seeing her lights on through the curtains, Double-D opened the window and jumped in, landing with a soft thud. He looked up to see nobody, and then he heard the shower going. She must be in there. Familiar with her house layout, Edd walked through her open bedroom door and walked down the short hallway to the bathroom door, which was closed. Still only hearing the water, Edd opened the door.

There was his girlfriend in the shower, and through her glass door, he could see a male figure in there with her. He heard a giggle, and if the blue hair didn't give her away, her laugh sure did. Eddward was shocked. He couldn't believe what he saw, and he didn't want to see it anymore. He turned around quickly, went back into her room, and out her window. If he was mad before, he was furious now. The one person he thought really cared for him, was fornicating with some unknown guy in her shower!

Before he knew it, he ended back up at Eddy's house. He walked to the back and went in quickly retreating to Eddy's basement sanctuary, where Edd could already smell the marijuana. Making his way through the smoke, Edd reached his destination. And sure enough, there was Ed and Eddy smoking and drinking.

"I thought it was bedtime dork?" Eddy sarcastically questioned.

Edd completely ignored the short Eddy and grabbed the bottle of Gentleman's Jack from the table and took a larger than life swig. It burned, but he at the moment, pain felt better than anything. He took another large swig before asking Eddy to give him a hit from the pipe.

"Whoa Ed! Look who decided to join the party! Looks like sock head here isn't too good for us anymore. Something happen with your precious slut of a girlfriend you call Scarlette?"

The words pained Edd, but he knew they were right. She was cheating on him, she couldn't care less. He took another drink before Eddy handed him the pipe demonstrating how to use it. That was Edd's first hit of weed, and at first, he hated it. It was completely awful and he felt like he was choking, but 3 bowls later, he was hittin it like a pro.

"She cheated on me. I caught her in the shower with another guy." Edd looked like he was going to cry. Eddy decided the best way to help his friend, was to make him forget the pain, so he handed Edd a bottle of rum and started to roll him a blunt.

"I told you Edd, she was a piece of shit. I told you!" Eddy was proud that he was right for once instead of Mr. Brainiach over there drowning his sorrows in weed and alcohol.

"I need to go home Eddy. I'm going to actually walk home, but I'm bringing this with me!" He said as he grabbed the full bottle of rum.

"Here sock head, you need it more than I do." Eddy handed him his bag of weed, and about 10 papers. In other words, he gave him the rest of everything, and that made Edd feel cared for.

"Thanks Eddy." Edd smiled an intoxicated smile his way and turned around to leave. He stumbled his way up the stairs, and to Eddy's back door relatively silent, and started to make his way home. He only lived about 8 houses away, so he wasn't worried about anyone seeing him carrying alcohol and pot. He didn't expect to see Kevin on his front porch smoking a cigarette either though.

Kevin caught a glimpse of head stumbling to his house, a bottle in one hand, and he wasn't too sure what was in the other. He watched as Edd stumbled through his front door and into his house, completely leaving the front door open. Great, what was going on with the dork? Kevin stood up from the step and started walking across the street to Edd's house, cig still in hand. Before he even hit the door, he got a great whiff of pot. What the hell? Kevin continued to walk in and closed the door. There he found Edd laying on his couch, one hand behind his head, the other holding a joint to his lips.

"What the hell are you doing Double-Dweeb?! Since when do you smoke?"

Edd sat up and looked over to see the redheaded jock standing over the couch. He was shirtless, and wearing only his red hat backwards, and red basketball shorts, which seemed to not be being held up by any boxers. He looked…good. He had grown up to be quite handsome.

"I am numbing myself Kevin. With alcohol and marijuana. It seems to be doing the trick nicely."

Kevin was so shocked with the answer Edd had given him. He watched as Edd took a large swig from the 3 quarter full bottle of rum.

"Since about, hmmmm maybe 45 minutes ago."

That wasn't in the least bit what Kevin was expecting. He walked over to Edd's couch and took a seat next to the now crossfaded nerd. Eddward looked up to see Kevin's emerald eyes looking at him in shock. Edd just handed him the bottle and offered him a drink, so Kevin took a swig, which led to two, which led to too many.

"So you gonna tell me what happened dork?"

"I caught my girlfriend… fucking another guy in her shower. She didn't even notice me." He continued to drink more until Kevin snatched the bottle from Edd. "Drinking and smoking will only take it away temporarily Edd. You can't rely on intoxicating yourself to feel better." Edd thought about what he said, and put out the joint. He just sat there and nodded, not speaking a word.

"I just don't know what to do. I thought we had something you know? And then she does that shit. I mean, seriously? Why would she do that to me?!"

Kevin was still trying to wrap his head around the nerd's vulgar language. Edd looked at Kevin, tears filling the rim of his eyes. Kevin could feel the pain radiating from Edd, but what was he supposed to do? He did the only thing he could think of at the moment, and pulled his enemy in for a hug. Eddward grabbed the front of Kevin's shirt, staining it with his tears. Why did the bitch have to hurt him so bad? Why did it have to be the single most thoughtful person there was? Kevin's heart ached, as if she had broken his as well. He pulled Edd in tighter, resting his chin on the boys crying head, whispering that it everything would be okay to the heart broken teen resting in his arms.


	3. A red hat

Edd checked his phone, 9 missed calls and 15 text messages, all from Scarlette. He wanted nothing to do with her at the moment. She really hurt him, and he still didn't understand what he did to deserve what she did to him. Eddward moved to sit up, but was reminded of his rebellious acts of the past night with a surge of pain that replaced the space his thoughts once occupied. His head was pounding, and he smelt wretched. Finding the strength, Eddward crawled out of bed deciding to take a shower to relieve himself of the stench.

Double-D turned the knob towards the H indicating hot water, but moved it to far sending searing hot water onto his ivory skin, leaving red marks all over his body. He winced at the pain, attempting to dodge the hot water and turn it down slightly. Finally he was able to turn the knob, once again being able to relax and enjoy his shower.

Meanwhile, Kevin was having issues of his own. He couldn't find his hat anywhere. He searched his entire house, destroying it in the process. He even checked his garage and front porch, everywhere he was last night…except the dork's house. He knew that was most likely where it was, he just couldn't bring himself to go ask. Facing Eddward after last night would be awkward, and he was hoping that Edd couldn't remember the affection that he had shown towards the poor guy. He couldn't explain it exactly, but he felt some emotional tug every time he saw Edd. He figured it was because all of the times he picked on the kid growing up, and he was starting to feel remorse. Either way, the feeling bugged him. It was extremely annoying.

Putting aside the awkwardness, Kevin decided to ask Edd if he had seen his hat. He grabbed the closest pair of sweats, not worrying about a shirt. It was warm out, and he planned on working on his bike outside today anyway.

He reached Edd's door in a matter of seconds. He stood there, staring at the door, debating on if he could really face him. _Not knocking would actually just make him seem weaker though right?_ _Ah hell, it's not that big of a deal. _

Kevin knocked on the door, listening to hear feet come to the door, yet heard nothing. He knockedIt swung open revealing a soaked Edd. No beanie, no shirt, and his chest and shoulders covered in bright red rash looking spots. Butterflies instantly filled Kevin, taking the ability for him to speak. Edd stared at him for a moment later, a bit puzzled.

"Is there something I can help you with Kevin?"

"Uh….yeah. Have you seen my hat around your house?"

Edd looked confused for a moment, and then it all came back to him. Kevin came over lastnight, while Edd was in a drunken stupor. He had comforted him, and put their past behind them to help him out, even if it was only momentarily, he was there for him.

Kevin watched as Edd's face began to burn the color red, and look at the ground.

"No I haven't Kevin, but I haven't looked either. You're welcome to come in and take a look".

Kevin nodded and walked past Edd through the doorway. Edd quickly closed the door and grazed past Kevin. Edd had seriously changed physically. He was still skinny and tall, but he was relatively fit. You could see the faint ab lines across his stomach, and the V shape taking place under his hips. He was wearing skinny jeans, black of course, and his raven hair reached mid nose, dripping with water. He actually looked good. Kevin could see how someone would be attracted to him.

Kevin walked into the living room, since that was the only place they had conversed last night. There when he walked in, was his red hat, on the side of the couch.

"Oh thank God! I was freaking out this morning looking for it".

Kevin grabbed the hat from the couch and placed it backwards on his head, a smile spreading across his face.

Kevin really did have a nice smile. Actually, Kevin was just nice looking in general, and was very popular with the girls. He was very tall, taller than Edd who stood 6'1, but was much wider than he was. He had much more muscle mass, that of a jock, which obviously seemed to suit him since he played football. His red hair had been a bit longer than normal, reaching to about his eyebrows, and poked out of his hat. He had very stunning green eyes and freckles, like most gingers and was all around a popular guy.

"Well, thanks Double-D. I would have been lost without it. This hat means a lot to me".

"No problem Kevin. I completely understand". Edd went to reach and touch his hat, but when he felt damp hair, his face quickly changed to panic mode. He didn't have his hat on! Edd's face lit up in embarrassment and looked to the floor, believing that it would somehow bring him comfort.

Kevin noticed Edd's face change, and looked away as well. He knew he didn't like being seen without his hat on. Deciding looking away was just as awkward as staring, Kevin brought his gaze back to Edd. He wanted to make the dork feel better after what happened to him, but wasn't sure how. Maybe a guy day? Just them two, yeah. That sounded good.

"Hey, uh… Double-D?" Edd looked back up at Kevin, waiting for him to continue. "What are you doing today?"

Edd hadn't thought about that. He figured chores…and…well nothing actually.

"I guess I actually have no plans for today Kevin. May I ask why you are wondering?"

Kevin started to shift his weight to his left side, placing his hands in his pockets, debating on how to ask the kid to hang out. What the hell? _Like normal, obviously!_

"Well, do you want to…hang out later today?"

Edd's eyes shot to Kevin's instantly. _Did he really just ask that? Must have heard him incorrectly. _

"I'm sorry, can you repeat that Kevin?"

Kevin didn't want to ask again, but he knew it was the right thing to do.

"Edd, do you want to hang out? We can go to the lake or something."

Edd's face lit up. He was never asked to hangout with anyone besides Eddy and Ed. Could Kevin want to be his friend? Then it hit him. Kevin just felt bad for him. He had told him everything that happened with…**Scarlettle**, and this was just a pity question

"Kevin, I do not wish to spend time with you just because you feel bad for me. I can take care of myself, and your offer was nice, but it wasn't asked for the right reasons. I'm sorry, but I must decline."

"Oh, okay then. I understand. Thanks for my hat. I'll get going now then. Bye!"

Kevin didn't even wait to hear Edd was out the door in a few seconds jogging over to his house. He walked into his house, and plopped on his couch. He was happy that he just got to relax today…but the lake did sound nice. Maybe he would go. He grabbed his phone to call Naz to see if she wanted to go with him, when he decided that he didn't want to get hit on the whole time. Naz was beautiful and all, he just didn't like her like that anymore. They tried dating and she was into it, he wasn't though. They didn't spark, but she still hits on him and tries way too hard to look good in front of him.

Unconsciously, Kevin turned his head towards his window, looking out at Edd's house. Maybe he would ask him to go, not out of pity, but for company. Kevin got up and walked back outside heading towards the dork's. He knocked on the door once again. This time, Edd was there in seconds, wearing his black beanie. He looked at Kevin surprised as to why he was back at his house.

"Yes Kevin?" Edd asked.

Kevin looked down for a moment, but returned back to Edd's blue eyes momentarily. "I know you said no earlier, but I would really like if you joined me at the lake. I don't want to go by myself and I would like er- you to go with me. Not out of pity! Just two um… friends hanging out. So what do ya say?"

Edd thought about it for a second. He didn't like the lake too much, but he wanted to spend time with Kevin. _WHY?! Why Kevin?! How odd._

Edd decided that going would do no harm. "Yes Kevin, I would like to accompany you to the lake."

Kevin smiled wide at Edd. "Great! Go grab your shorts or whatever you wear and come over to my place. We can take my bike."

"Okay Kevin. Give me one moment."

Edd closed the door. Kevin could hear him trod up the stairs. Kevin turned and started walking back to his house, when a huge smile showing his sparkly white teeth overwhelmed his face. _He was going to spend time with Edd!_ Kevin let out a slight giggle as he broke into a slight jog to hurry and grab his stuff before Edd came over.

_Hopefully everything would go smoothly and they could actually have fun at the lake. Of course it would! Why wouldn't it?_ In that moment, Kevin imagined Edd playing in the water with a huge grin on his face, hat off, care free. That's how today was going to go; care free!


	4. Lake

Edd could hear Kevin's soft singing under the tone of the ridiculously loud stereo. Edd wasn't too sure of the song, he just knew it was popular and he heard it often at the school. It seemed different, but fine, until…

"**Walk into the club like whad'up I got a big cock!"**

Kevin watched as Edd's head shot distinctively to the radio.

"Language!"

Kevin could hold back the laugh that burst from him.

"You know Edd, people do use profanity in songs" he said with a chuckle.

"Profanity I understand, but such a vulgar sexual remark? Who would just come out and say such a thing?! I don't understand profane words. They hold no meaning whatsoever besides hateful remarks and sex."

Edd knew he was basically lecturing Kevin. He always cussed, it was a bad habit of Kevin's.

Kevin let out another chuckle. Edd looked at him confused on what could be so funny. Kevin understood and decided to enlighten the dork on the ironic situation he was presented with.

"I can't seem to forget this one time, oh maybe…last night. Some dork I know, maybe you know him too…"

Kevin looked at Edd's already confused face. He obviously didn't remember everything he had said the night before.

"…anyway, this dork was upset, and I…talked with him. During this…talk, the words 'fucking,' and 'shit,' happened to come from his dragon breath mouth."

Kevin watched as Edd's face turned an alarming shade of red, almost red enough to be considered unnatural at that point.

Edd looked down, in shock of the words he said. Of course he had cursed in the privacy of his own home, and even in front of Eddy, but not such demeaning ones. He had said 'hell' or 'damn,' but never… Edd couldn't even bring himself to think the words.

Kevin watched the panic wash over Edd. He felt slightly bad for telling him, but he thought it was cool to see him…act normal for once.

"You know Dork, cussing isn't that bad… I mean not when you're with friends. Teens do all the time, and so do adults. It's fine to let loose. Speaking of which, I'm surprised that you agreed to hang out with me today. No plans with Asshole and… uh Ed?"

Edd shot Kevin a disapproving look pertaining to the 'asshole' comment, but chuckled at the fact that he didn't give Ed a rude nickname. He was glad Kevin saw him how he did, just as Ed.

"To answer your question, no I didn't have any plans with them. Ed is helping Sarah clean the house for their parents, and Eddy… well Eddy is being idiotic."

Edd was ashamed of what his friend was currently doing. Edd knew he had been selling marijuana for the past 6 months, and it bothered him. He could get into a lot of trouble, but Eddy didn't care. He wanted money and girls, just like his big brother.

Kevin knew exactly what Edd was talking about. He had seen Eddy dealing, and some of his friends bought through Eddy as well. Speaking of smoking, he hadn't had one all day! Kevin reached into his jeans pocket, pulling out his cigarettes, then rummaged through his center console looking for his favorite lime green lighter. Edd watched the horror unfold in front of him. Obviously Edd didn't have much room to talk, since he was smoking pot the night before, but cigarettes were far worse. They actually caused cancer, at least weed helped cancer!

"Kevin, smok-"

"Yes Double-D, I am well aware of how unhealthy smoking is. Please don't lecture me, it won't do anything but irritate me."

Kevin lit his cigarette and rolled down his window, turning his AC off. Edd just decided to look outside his window, he seemed to upset Kevin. Kevin noticed how uncomfortable Edd looked next to him. He couldn't blame him though. He was sort of a dick to him all the time growing up. Plus, he just had a seriously bad girlfriend experience… speaking of which…

"So, have you talked to your girlfriend yet? What's her name…? Cynthia…Sarah… shit. I can't remember her name."

"Scarlette, her name is Scarlette, and no, I haven't talked to her. She's been texting me all morning, but I just don't want to talk to her. I don't know how we're going to make it through this."

"Whoa! You're going to stay with her?! Are you nuts? She cheated on you dude. Why go back to her? She obviously doesn't really care that much for you."

The words stung Edd. He knew she didn't mean to hurt him. Maybe she just couldn't help herself. Obviously Edd wasn't filling her… desires fully.

"I planned on staying with her because it's partly my fault. She apparently had…needs I wasn't satisfying."

"Are you saying you guys didn't fool around?! At all!?"

"No that's not what I'm saying..."

Edd was extremely embarrassed now, but he might as well get it off his chest.

"We fooled around, mostly her…well you know, but some of the things she wanted, I just wasn't up for. I couldn't bring myself to do it out of either disgust, or the fact that it creeped me out immensely."

Kevin was shocked at how open the dork was being, and the fact that he had done some dirty deeds, he was interested.

""If you don't mind me asking, what kind of things?" Kevin asked, trying to hide the small chuckle. He figured it would be sex, or letting her give him head, or oral in general.

Edd wasn't sure he wanted to answer, but he felt that embarrassment wasn't too big of a problem at this point.

"Well, for instance, she wanted drink one another's blood… and then there was some serious bondage, like she bought a gag ball, and chains. I'm not going to lie, I was afraid for my life. She was extremely upset when I told her I refused to let her drink my blood, nor will I hers, and the gag ball and chains were out of the question."

Edd looked over at Kevin. His face was drained of all color. He obviously wasn't expecting what Edd had said. Double-D felt like maybe he said too much, and crossed that invisible line until Kevin finally spoke.

"I was expecting… oral sex to be the problem, but wow. She is freaky as FUCK. I would run for the hills dude, oh my god. That creeps me out, and I'm pretty experimentive when it comes to horseplay."

Edd was overwhelmed by Kevin's response, which was as well as his, containing too much information.

"We're here!"

Kevin's random outburst scared the hell out of Edd, no not startled, it scared the shit out of him. A high pitch squeal erupted from Double-D as he shot himself into the corner of the car, with one arm soccer mom style slung over Kevin's chest. He sat there panting.

That, scared the fuck out of Kevin, who in return grabbed Double-D screaming his head off. Luckily, no cars followed them, because Kevin slammed on his breaks, figuring Edd saw something in the road.

Edd looked down at the redhead latched to his side, eyes squeezed closed. He couldn't hold it in, there was no way. Edd's laughter filled the car as he watched Kevin tremble. Seeing Kevin subdued so easily, had to have been one of the best things Edd had ever seen.

Kevin opened his eyes to look up and see a giant gap toothed grin laughing maniacally. He let go of Edd and grabbed his steering wheel. His face was so red, he thought Edd could feel the heat radiating from it.

"What's so funny dork?!"

Edd tried to stop laughing by biting his lip, making slight snorting sounds from trying to keep the sound in. He couldn't answer Kevin, he would just begin to laugh again. He put the most serious look he could manage on his face, and said,

"I was merely taken aback by your…r-reaction. I apologize Kev-"

The laughing erupted once more from Edd, he was now crying and wiping his face of the friendly tears that ran down it.

Kevin ignored Edd and began to pull into the parking lot of the lake. There seemed to be a lot of people there today. He hoped he wouldn't run into anyone he knew from school, he would get major shit for hanging out with the dork.

He decided on a spot, and quickly jumped out of his car, popping his trunk on the way out. He walked to the back and began grabbing both his and Edd's bags. Edd quickly followed him and took his bag from Kevin.

The lake was nice. There wasn't too many screaming kids running around. There happened to be a lot of people around their age, and luckily, none with familiar faces. Kevin led Edd over to the restroom so they could change into their trunks.

Kevin was finished changing first, probably because he threw his clothes in his bag, while Edd folded his. His trunks were lime green, and no shocker there, that was his favorite color. They sat low, revealing the V-shape that graced his hips, and the toned torso above it. Kevin stood there waiting for Edd. When he finally came out, Kevin was shocked.

For one, the kid was actually shirtless, which never happened, and he had actual boy swimming trunks; plain black with a white tie. Not only that, but the kids body, was seriously hidden by his normal nerd attire. He had an extrememly fit body for a geek. No, he didn't have the deep V like Kevin, but abs were defiantly present. He was still slim, but for his body size, he looked good.

'_Good?'_

Edd caught Kevin's stare. He wasn't sure why he was staring at him, but he was feeling embarrassed. He defiantly didn't have Kevin's body.

"So you ready dweeb?" Kevin finally asked, relieving himself from his trance.

"Most defiantly Kevin!" Edd gave him the biggest smile he could conjure, revealing his pearly whites and the gap that separated them.

The smile made Kevin's heart sink instantly. There was something about this kid, that made Kevin feel comfortable, but at the same time, on his toes and nervous. He kind of liked the feeling. It made him feel human, and normal; something he hadn't felt in an extremely long time due to his sport and popularity status at school. He liked the dork, he was cool.

"Alright then Double-Dork, let's go take a dip!"

The redhead slung his arm over Edd's shoulder, causing both teens to blush slightly.

'_This would defiantly be different,' _they both thought simultaneously.


	5. Lustfull Eyes

Edd was putting his bag on the sand when Kevin dropped his and ran past towards the water. It was only seconds before Kevin splashed into it. Edd let out a small giggle. Today was going to be fun. He was going to have a nice day with Kevin, and completely forget everything that has happened the past week.

"Edd!"

Edd swung his head to where the voice was coming from, and there she stood. She was wearing a black bikini, showing off ever ivory curve she possessed. Her blue hair thrown up into a teased pony tail with a bandana tied around her head creating a small knot at the top where her hair line was. She was stunning. It was as if the sun could do no damage to her beauty. Nor would she ever age. It was scarlette.

She ran over, a confused look on her face.

"Hey babe, I've been texting and calling you. Did you lose your phone?"

She waited for an answer, but Edd couldn't bring himself to reply. Why? Why did he have to see her? The one person he really didn't want to think about, just happened to walk in and take a giant shit on his parade of happiness.

"Uh, actually… I've just been ignoring you."

Scarlette was shocked. Why the hell would he ignore her?!

"Okay then, care to explain why in the hell you are ignoring your girlfriend?"

"Because I saw you. I saw you in the shower with another guy."

"Edd… I'm… I'm sorry. I didn't mean too… he came over while I was in the shower I swear! He knocked on the door and I answered it in my towel and told him to come in and wait. I went back the shower but he followed me a few minutes later and came in. I told him no, but he kissed me and didn't liste-"

Edd was furious now.

"If you're about to tell me he raped you, you better try again. I'm not stupid, and that's completely ridiculous and one of the worst things you could possibly lie about."

Scarlette shook her head.

"No Edd, I was going to say that I just didn't stop him after that. I have needs Edd, and you weren't fulfilling them. Half the time you wouldn't even make out with me. Yeah, we've had sex, but like 2 times! I need physical contact more than that Edd! I love you, but you just weren't supplying the goods ya' know?"

Edd was holding back his tears. She said it was his fault, so it had to be, right? It was all his fault…

"Yo Dork!"

Kevin ran up from the water to Edd.

"I thought you were coming in-"

Kevin adjusted his sight from the pale boy to the pale girl in front of him. She was beautiful, and he knew exactly who she was, Scarlette. He'd never actually seen her, but he could tell by the general description Edd had given him.

_'No wonder the kid was having issues, the chick is fuckin' smokin' hot!'_

"One moment Kevin."

Edd looked back to Scarlette who was now closing the gap between them. She braced his arm with her cold fragile fingers, just barely touching him. She looked into his eyes with what should have been sincerity, but they were full of lust. Edd didn't notice, but Kevin sure did.

"I love you. I mean it."

Edd looked away from her hungry eyes, too afraid to look at either one of the two in front of him. When he did look up, his lips were met with cold, soft pink lips. At first he cringed, but it was so familiar, so comforting. After a moment he pulled away slowly.

Kevin was shocked. _'Did he really just let the hoe kiss him!?'_

Kevin had enough. He had worked so hard to get his mind off of her, and she was going to ruin all his progress. She didn't deserve him! He was his!

_'What the hell? Mine? No, he wasn't, but he wasn't hers either!"_

Kevin grabbed Edd by the arm and started pulling him towards the water.

"Come on Dork, let's go swim. Bye blue haired chick!"

_'She didn't deserve a name, not even an identity. She was lucky he acknowledged her!"_

Kevin started to run as he pulled the stumbling Edd behind him.

* * *

Okay everyone, first off, I would like to apologize. I got tied into finals and totally ignored this! Then I got stuck, hence why it is so short. I am in the process of the next chapter, but I'm also stuck on my other KevEdd fic, so please don't abandon me! I love you all!


End file.
